Ito Kouen
Ito Kouen is also the Jinchūriki of Matatabi (RandomSil). Ito is unique in all fire jutsu he uses are blue, it is unknown what causes this. His only whim in life is to make sure he survives, although he has some fabled connection to innocent people and has risked his own life to ensure their safety even against comrades. History Nothing is known of his parents as he was an orphan when arriving in the Kumogakure village just after his birth. During his childhood, he had become the Jinchūriki at the age of 3 and underwent rigorous training, although unlike other Jinchūriki he never underwent the period of resentment from other villagers and shinobi from Kumogakure. This is most likely caused by their experiences with the previous Jinchuriki. In fact some sympathy was given to him. Due to his expertise on missions and the power he had, he quickly ascended to Jonin level. Many people from Kumogakure believed he would one day become Kage as his skills surpassed those at his age level greatly. At the age of 13 and not long after his promotion to Jonin, he showed defiance against his village when his mission was to make a small village "Disappear". After that there were many conflicting differences between him and his comrades as he valued the life of the "innocent" above his and the villages sake. By the age of 16 a large gap had formed between him and most shinobi he worked with, although he was still hailed as one of the strongest shinobi of the village and was prime candidate for Raikage position later on in life. It was during this time he failed to eliminate a threat to the village. He himself deemed the old and feeble man as someone worth protecting. However after returning to the village and claiming the mission was a "success". There was an attack on Kumogakure led by the man he was sent to assassinate. The guilt and the gap already formed between the village and himself led Ito to depart from the village and begin to live a life of solitude. Though nearly all villages have regarded him as a threat that needs to be taken down on sight if seen due to his Jinchuriki status. Personality He shows great kindness to those he perceives as "innocent" and although regarded as a highly skilled ninja, he believes no ninja are innocent and often in combat would much rather slay his foes than spare their lives. After his defection from Kumogakure he has shown less kindness to those he believes is innocent, and has shown no remorse against shinobi. Due to his new outlook on life he is often regarded as a cold and heartless killer who will only do something if it aids him in some way. Yet he has proven at times that his kindness to innocent people still remains somewhat often usually by interfering in other shinobi missions that could affect those innocent people in a negative way. Appearance He has a very sharp and clean appearance even after battle. He has large brown eyes and spiked brown hair. He has a a burn scar mark on his right hand which is covered by black fingerless gloves. He has black jacket style top with a mesh tight fitting top underneath. His headband sits tightly around his head with the distinct line through it showing his defection. He also wears two black gloves. Underneath both gloves on his palms are two seals. Abilities Ito has shown to be an exceptionally skilled all round style of fighter, having complete control over his Bijuu. His Fire Release jutsu have shown to be a blue flame instead of red and it is unknown if that is caused by the Tailed Beast or another reason. He has also shown adapt ability in Taijutsu and weapon combat with his use of string and kunai. Although he possess no Genjutsu moves he is commonly not affected by Genjutsu as his linking with his Tailed Beast. Tailed Beast Ito has full control over his Tailed Beast, meaning he can completely transform into the Matatabi (RandomSil) Having control over the Bijuu gives him immense chakra and stamina as well as apparently making his Fire Techniques more destructive. It is also a possible reason as to why his Fire Techniques use blue flames. He also has shown the ability to partially transform into the tailed beast, including just his body parts such as arms or legs. Meaning he can use jutsu while in his tailed beast state. Fire Release As stated earlier his Fire Release techniques are coloured blue and show tremendous force more than that of regular Fire Release techniques. His use of Fire techniques makes him a highly feared shinobi and is a highly skilled one at that. He commonly uses his Fire techniques as a scare factor against opponents as to not waste time fighting them. However the power that he possess with them is on par of Kage shinobi. Chakra Wires While not always infused with his Chakra he often uses them in combat, either to restrict a foe from moving as he delivers an attack or to merely trap them, holding them at his mercy. While they do not pose to much of an offensive threat, he has been known to get them wrapped around an opponents limb and pull it extremely tight causing deep cuts and in some cases completely severing their limbs. When his wires are infused they are much more powerful and durable. Showing great resistance to even his flames. Statistics {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- ! | 5 | 4 | 2 | 3 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 4 ! 30 |-